Anata no ato
by Avika Uchiha
Summary: Kenapa setelah kehilanganmu aku baru menyadari semua ini? Semua alasan dari tingkah lakuku padamu dan semua perasaanku padamu selama ini #Event Romance FNI


.

Disclaimer ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Anata no ato

Genre ~ Romance, Angst

Rate ~ T

Warning ~ OOC, TYPO DLS

.

#Event_Romance_FNI

.

~ _**Anata no ato**_ ~

Area pemakaman itu mulai sepi, satu persatu orang yang datang disana mulai meninggalkan tempat itu, menyisakan seorang pria muda disana.

Mata yang senantiasa tajam itu nampak sayu...

Mimik wajah yang selalu nampak datar itu memperlihatkan kesedihan mendalam..

Dan bibir yang selalu terkatup rapat itu terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu...

 _"Hinata, maafkan aku"_

~ _**Anata no ato**_ ~

Bulu mata lentik pria itu mulai bergetar. Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mata itu mulai menampakan netra indahnya. Mata itu mulai mengerjap berulangkali berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang berlomba-lomba memasuki netra indahnya.

Setelah dirinya sepenuhnya sadar, ia mulai mengingat-ngingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Dan setelah ia ingat apa yang terjadi padanya, sebuah nama muncul dalam benaknya.

 _"Hinata..."_ bisiknya entah pada siapa

Bersamaan dengan bisikan itu, air mata meluncur dari netra sewarna hitam jelaganya.

 _ **Flashback on**_

"Ayolah sasuke-kun buka mulutmu aa" ucap perempuan berambut merah jambu itu manja

"Hn"

"Apa kau suka?" tanyanya

"Hn"

"Ayolah sasuke-kun aku tak mengerti maksudmuu" rajuk perempuan itu

Sementara itu, bukannya menghiraukan perempuan yang tengah merajuk didepannya, sasuke sibuk melirik perempuan berambut indigo yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan sendu.

 _'Heh'_ batin sasuke seraya menyeringai

~ _**Anata no ato**_ ~

"Sa..sasuke-kun aku membawakan makan siang untukmu" ucap seorang gadis dengan netra jernih itu

"Aku tak butuh itu bawa pergi dari sini" ucap pemuda yang bernama sasuke itu dingin

Mendengar ucapan sang pemuda, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya berusaha agar air matanya tidak turun.

"Ka..lau begitu aa..aku akan meninggalkannya di..meja itu" ucap hinata seraya menahan tangis

"Apa sekarang kau sudah tuli hah? aku ingin sampah itu kau bawa pergi!!" ucap sasuke dengan emosi

"B..baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi ss..sasuke-kun" ucap hinata sebelum dirinya menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan itu

 **Sasuke pov**

 _Ughhh_

Bertemu dengannya membuat kepalaku sakit. Entah kenapa ia selalu saja bisa membuat emosiku ini naik. Bahkan, pagi ini dia sudah membuatku marah dua kali.

 _ **Ceklek**_

"Mau apa.."

"Sasuke-kun" Teriak seseorang seraya berlari kearahku

Mendengar itu, dahiku sedikit mengenyit heran. Seingatku hinata memiliki suara yang lembut, bukan melengking seperti itu kerena penasaran, sedikit kudongakkan kepalaku dan ahh perempuan itu rupanya.

"Hn"

"Temani aku belanja yaa" ucap wanita itu manja seraya memeluk lenganku

"Aku sibuk"

"Oh ayolahhh"

Hmm sepertinya tidak buruk, lagi pula jika hinata melihat ini, itu akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagiku

"Hn"

 **Normal pov**

Namun saat diperjalanan sasuke melihat hinata bersama sasori.

Melihat itupun, hati sasuke menjadi panas. Pasalnya sasori yang merupakan rival bisnisnya itu tampak akrab dengan hinata. Segera saja sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari mereka.

"Eh kenapa kita berhenti?" ucap wanita disebelah sasuke

"Keluar"

"Aa..apa?"

"Keluar!" bentak sasuke

Mendengar bentakan sasuke, wanita itu pun ketakutan dan segera keluar dari mobil sasuke.

Setelah wanita itu keluar, sasuke melajukan mobilnya mendekati hinata dan sasori.

Setelah sampai didepan keduanya, sasuke segera turun dari mobilnya.

"Sas.."

Namun, sebelum hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya, sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menyeret hinata pergi kedalam mobilnya dan segera melajukannya.

Melihat hinata dibawa pergi secara paksa oleh sasuke, seketika terbitlah seringai mengerikan dibibir sasori.

Setelah melajukan mobilnya cukup jauh, sasuke menghentikan mobilnya.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali hinata jauhi pria-pria itu terutama pria berambut merah itu!" ucap sasuke dengan penuh penekanan

"Tt..tapi a..aku hha.."

"Diam!" bentak hinata

Seketika itu pula hinata menundukan kepalanya.

Arggghhh

Teriak sasuke frustasi

"Sudahlah keluar!"

"Tt..tapi"

"Keluar!" Teriak sasuke

Setelah itu sasuke melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan hinata yang memandang sendu mobil yang tengah melaju itu.

~ _**Anata no ato**_ ~

Disebuah ruangan yang luas nampak seorang pemuda yang tengah sibuk meneliti dokumen dokumen yang menumpuk dimejanya.

 _ **Drrttt Drrrtt**_

Melihat handphonenya bergetar, pemuda itu - sasuke melirik handphone yang tergeletak dimejanya

 _Hinata_ ' _s calling_

Sasuke berdecak sebal sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hn"

 _"Datang ketempat ini jika kau mau dia selamat"_

Seketika itu pula, mata sasuke terbelalak kaget.

"Siapa kau!"

"Kau akan tau nanti. Aku akan mengirim alamat itu dan datanglah sendirian!" ucap orang diseberang sana dengan penuh penekanan

"Hei!"

Tut tut tut

Seketika itu pula panggilan terputus.

Arggggghh

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Dan setelah sasuke menerima alamat itu, sasuke segera meninggalkan ruangannya, menuju mobilnya dan melajukannya.

Hingga sampailah ia disebuah gudang tua - alamat yang diberikan, sasuke segera turun dari mobilnya dan melangkah menuju tempat itu.

Disana terdapat 2 orang penjaga dan dengan mudah sasuke melumpuhkannya.

 _ **Brak**_

Sasuke mendobrak pintu gudang tua itu, disana nampak pria berambut merah dan seorang perempuan yang tengah terikat- hinata.

Eemmmmmmm

Teriak hinata yang terhalang oleh lakban

"Cih Akasuna"

"Apa kabar tuan muda" ucap sasori dengan nada mengejek

"Lepaskan dia" ucap sasuke penuh penekanan

"Cih tak semudah itu tuan muda" ujar sasori

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Seluruh hartamu" jawab sasori dengan seringainya

"Kau gila!"

"Terserah. Dan jika kau tak mau menyerahkan hartamu itu, kau harus melangkahi dulu mayatku untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu" ujar sasori seraya menunjuk hinata

"Cih aku terima tantanganmu sampah"

Mendengar itu sasoripun emosi dan menembakkan pistolnya kearah sasuke. Namun dengan cekatan pula sasuke menghindarinya dan mulai menembak balik.

Dan pertarungan itu pun terjadi, antara sasuke dan sasori berusaha saling menembak dan mengenai lawan mereka masing-masing. Beruntung mereka sempat keluar terlebih dahulu jadi peluru-peluru itu tidak melukai hinata.

Sampai pada akhirnya..

Eghhh

Rintih sasuke kesakitan ketika puluru yang ditembakkan sasori berhasil tertanam di langan atasnya.

Arggggh

Sementara itu sasoripun merasakan hal yang sama namun sepertinya lebih parah karena peluru yang ditembakkan sasuke bersarang pada perutnya bahkan darahpun sampai keluar dari bibirnya.

"Cih sampah" ucap sasuke seraya berusaha berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju hinata dan melepaskan ikatan ditubuhnya.

"Sasuke! Lenganmu.."ucap hinata khawatir

Bukannya menjawab, hanya bergumam "Hn"

"Ayo kita pulang" lanjut sasuke

"Tt..tapi.."

"Cepatlah!!" bentak sasuke

"Bb..baiklah" patuh hinata seraya menundukan kepalanya

Namun sebelum mereka berdua pergi, tanpa diketahui ternyata sasori masih memiliki satu peluru dipistol yang berada digenggamannya dan dengan kesadaran yang tipis, sasori mengarahkan pistolnya kearah sasuke.

"ji..ka a..ku m..mati, ak..ku tak akan.. m..mati s..sendiri" ucap sasori seraya menarik pelatuk pistolnya

 _ **Dor**_

Seketika itu pula mata sasuke terbelalak kaget ketika timah panas yang seharusnya menembus punggungnya melukai perempuan yang tengah memeluknya untuk melindunginya dari belakang.

"K..kenapa?" lirih sasuke tak percaya

Namun, bukannya menjawab hinata hanya tersenyum sebelum darah keluar dari bibirnya dan mengotori kemeja belakang sasuke.

Setelah itu hinatapun jatuh namun sasuke menahannya dan memangku kepala hinata.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini hinata? Kenapa? tanya sasuke dengan berteriak

"k..karena aa..ku men..cintai..mu ssa..suke" ucap hinata dengan tersenyum

"kka..rena i..itu ma..afkan a..ku sss..sasuke s..sebab cin..taku i..ni kkau tak ba..hagia" lanjut hinata dengan tersendat-sendat

"Tidak! Tidak Hinata! Kau salah! Kumohon tetap sadarlah! Buka matamu hinata! Lihat aku, Lihat aku!!" Teriak sasuke

"S..selamat ttting..gal ss...sass..suke" ungkap hinata sebelum kesadarannya sepenuhnya menghilang

"Hinata!! Bangun hinata! Kumohon bangun!" teriak sasuke dengan air mata yang mengalir diwajah tampannya

 _ **Flashback off**_

~ **Anata no ato** ~

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Ia mengendarai mobilnya tak tentu arah karena berusaha menghilangkan bayangan hinata yang terus menghantui pikirannya.

Dan saat ia melewati area pegunungan, jalanan yang licin membuat mobilnya mulai hilang kendali, sementara sasuke sibuk dengan kendali mobilnya, sebuah tikungan tajam menghadangnya didepan dan membuat mobil sasuke menabrak pembatas jalan.

Sementara itu, sebuah mobil menabrak mobil sasuke dari belakang membuat pembatas jalan hancur dan mobil sasuke jatuh kejurang.

~ _**Anata no ato**_ ~

Tetes-tetes darah mulai mengalir dari luka didahi melewati wajahnya yang sedikit terluka oleh pecahan kaca mobil sebelum membentuk sebuah genangan didekat pedal gas.

Asap pun mulai keluar dari mesin mobilnya dan bau bensinpun mulai menguar pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi mungkin akan ada percikan api dan menyebabkan mobil itu meledak.

Mengetahui mobilnya akan meledak, dengan kesadarannya yang masih tersisa, sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa berusaha untuk keluar dan menyelamatkan diri, ia hanya mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk menggapai foto sang terkasih yang ia letakkan diatas dashboard.

"Hinata aku datang" lirih sasuke seraya memandangi foto sang terkasih.

Dan perlahan mata itu mulai tertutup bersama dengan kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang. Namun, sebelum kesadarannya sepenuhnya menghilang, ia berbisik

 _"Setidaknya jika kau tak bisa kembali padaku, biarkan aku yang akan menyusulmu, sayang..."_

 _ **Duar**_

~ _**Anata no ato**_ ~

 _Kecelakaan ini diperkirakan terjadi pada pukul 22.00, sementara itu polisi masih berusaha menyelidiki kecelakaan ini, diduga korban dari kecelakaan ini adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang tengah naik daun bernama..._

 _Uchiha Sasuke..._

.

.

 _ **The**_ _ **End**_

.

 **Yosh! Minna ;'O**

 **Akhirnya 'The End' juga. Ternyata buat yang romance susah juga yah :'O Harus melewati banyak hal dan dari semua hal itu yang paling susah saat melewati masa bapernya uhhh sungguh sangat susah :'( Oh iya tak lupa vika mohon maaf pada para reader yang telah berkenan membaca fic 'abal abal' ini jika fic ini tidak sesuai dengan selera XD Mohon dimaklumi ne!**

 **Mungkin hanya itu dari vika**

 **Jaa na ;')**

 **Please Review**


End file.
